istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 19
The nineteenth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 18 Pronefest, after cooling down from their fight with the remorhaz realizes that the ice dragon that they had set out to capture was most likely the creature they just killed. They decide to remove its head, as only part of a creature is needed to resurrect it. The party leaves without incident and returns to the North Pole. They first head to Grypherio to see if he can give them some assistance. Pronefest also inquires if there is any way to magically tame the creature in a short amount of time. Grypherio tells them of a ritual that could alter its memories and the heroes decide that it's their best option. While the remorhaz is being raised, they also decide to start an investigation into the disappearance of Valendra Lorhalien. As they approach her court's treehome, they see that it is swarming with Eladrin in Black. K'Artanyik consumes a potion of eladrin shape and manages to bluff his way inside. He finds a group of dead and mutated eladrin servants around a magic circle. The Witch of Dreams eventually enters the scene and informs him that Valendra appears to have used the portal to enter the Far Realm, along with an unknown red haired women. The Witch suspects that Valendra has a mind flayer tadpole incubating in her brain, and that it recently has taken control of her actions. Pronefest attempts to get more information from other eladrin on the street, but learn little else. They also visit The Prince of Hearts at his Lovenasium, as they figure his love-spreading might give him additional information. The Prince of Hearts tells the party nothing and breaks the enchantment on their flower, destroying it and freeing Grypherio from being enamored with Krusk. The party thanks him for nothing and departs. The party decides to rest their investigation for the time being and take a nice long rest. They wake up refreshed and though Grypherio is too angry to greet Pronefest, the rituals the party commissioned were performed on the remorhaz. When they collect it, it behaves very obediently and affectionately towards the party. Bûrzum also hears Ruinblade express its disappointment that they are not disturbing the plans of Acererak. They head towards where the Nasty Butler was docked, but find that it has gone missing. Fortunately they still have their powerbook and summon it. After a short time, it comes speeding towards them. Boarding it, they find an eladrin in the throes of heavy nausea. They throw him off and continue on their merry way, landing a distance from the maze. The remorhaz easily tunnels its way into the center of the maze. When Pronefest emerges they find themselves in a winter wonderland. They also find Ellonwy looking much colder than they had seen before. She states that her heart has gone cold after Krusk's initial failure to rescue her and her long stay with the winter treants. The party tries to convince her to leave the maze, but she refuses. Pronefest decides to take a risk and use their sleep grenades in an attempt to render her unconscious, as well as the treant Pindobarran standing nearby. The attempts fail and the party starts to fight them normally. K'Artanyik and Syraphina are quickly encased in solid blocks of ice and Ildririn decides that Pronefest may be biting off more than they can chew. He negotiates their surrender and the party leaves defeated. They head back to Senaliesse and decide to try and locate Acererak's keep in the Astral Sea. They are allowed to use the teleportation circle and ask to be sent to Arvandor, but as they are traveling, they feel a pull taking them in a different direction. They emerge facing a fomorian with a retinue of different werecreatures. Bûrzum recognizes him as King Bronner, who immediately questions where he has been for so long. Bûrzum shows him the head of the chipmunk king and attempts to bluff that the rest of Pronefest are also werecreatures. The mad fomorian doesn't believe their story and attacks them. Pronefest fairly easily defeats their enemies, but in the process Ildirin, Syraphina, and Bûrzum are bitten by werespiders and are unable to shake off their adverse affects. When they take a moment to rest and bandage their small wounds, the three infected members of Pronefest find themselves healing more quickly. The party is quite sure that terrible effects lie in wait if they remain diseased, and they return to Senaliesse by the same portal through which King Bronner had drawn them. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 20 Recording *Part 1 -Pronefest bites off more than they can prone, but recovers by kicking some misshapen fomorian ass.